gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wrzód
Wrzód – natarczywy mieszkaniec Starego Obozu występujący w Gothic. Charakter i osobowość Wrzód jest bardzo irytującym i narzucającym się człowiekiem. Czuje się samotny i dlatego próbuje znaleźć sobie przyjaciela. Zaczepia pierwszego napotkanego człowieka i chodzi za nim, a nawet jeśli usłyszy od niego słowo „nie”, odbiera to jako „tak”. Nienawidzi szkodników Laresa z Nowego Obozu i chce zemsty na nich za poniżanie, pobicia i wyśmiewanie się. Ma także wiele ambicji, między innymi: przejęcie władzy nad całym Starym Obozem. Jest prawdopodobnie zoofilem (za bardzo lubi zwierzęta), o czym mówi Bezimiennemu. Przed akcją gry Nieznany z imienia były obywatel miasta portowego Khorinis. Nie miał jednak łatwego życia – nawet rodzice go nie kochali. Do kolonii trafił prawdopodobnie za zoofilię. Mimo iż dostał się do Starego Obozu został wielokrotnie pobity, ośmieszony i poniżony. Szczególnie przez szkodników z Nowego Obozu. Gothic Mieszka w pobliżu kuchni Snafa, niedaleko bramy zamkowej. Sam doczepia się do Bezimiennego bez względu na to, czy tego chce, czy nie. Uważa go za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jest niezwykle denerwujący i potrafi przeszkadzać, nawet podczas walki. Przez niego bohater mógł wpaść w nie lada kłopoty, gdyż Wrzód chciał nim postraszyć kilku ludzi Laresa. Wpada też na inne głupie pomysły, takie jak przejęcie władzy w Starym Obozie. Ginie w czwartym rozdziale z rąk Snafa i dwóch innych nieznanych z imienia kopaczy. Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka W Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka już się nie pojawia. Jednakże w plikach gry istnieje w postaci ożywieńca (Zombie). Nie można go spotkać w grze (chyba, że użyje się kodu na zwój – „ItSc_SummonMud” lub bezpośrednio ożywieńca – „Undead_Mud”). Wielu bandytów posiada teksturę jego twarzy, jednak nie można wśród nich zidentyfikować jej pierwotnego posiadacza. Modyfikacje Przeznaczenie Wrzód przeżywa upadek magicznej bariery nad Górniczą Doliną. Gdy Bezimienny przybywa do Górniczej Doliny okazuje się, że Wrzód jest jedynym spadkobiercą magnackiego rodu Garingorów, który niegdyś rządził w całej Górniczej Dolinie. Jako były więzień nie może zostać uznany przez kapitana Garonda za swojego zwierzchnika, toteż prosi bohatera o pomoc w odzyskaniu testamentu Garingora IX z górskiej fortecy. Bohater zdobywa dla dawnego znajomego dokumenty poświadczające jego pochodzenie, jak i stary ceremonialny pancerz magnacki, dzięki czemu Wrzód, już jako Garingor X, przejmuje władzę w zamku, a także zwierzchność nad miastem. Dzięki jego wstawiennictwu Bezimienny obala Lariusa i zwalnia sędziego ze stanowiska. Garingor X pracuje także nad zawarciem pokoju z Arto i pozostałymi dawnymi więźniami. Zgadza się na przeniesienie swoich kwater oraz ekspedycji paladynów do górskiej fortecy oraz udostępnienie zamku i kopalń Zjednoczonemu Obozowi, w zamian uzyskując rozejm z bandytami Kruka. Wrzód Garingor G2P.png|Wrzód jako magnat Garingor X Dolina Zombie Wrzód i inni mieszkańcy Starego Obozu uciekają na zamek w Górniczej Dolinie po wybuchu plagi zombie. Ukrywa się w pomieszczeniu, w którym znajduje się kołowrót otwierający główną bramę zamku, gdzie gra na lutni. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Bragusem, Wrzód prosi go by nie doniosił na niego Gomezowi. Bardzo go nienawidzi, co mówi bohaterowi, nazywając Gomeza parszywą świnią. Wspomina, że Gomez rzucił jego kolegów (zwierzęta) jako przynętę na zombie, by inni ludzie mogli uciec na zamek. Bragus sarkastycznie udziela mu rady, żeby ten grał sobie na tej lutni, i tak nikt go nie usłyszy. Potem Wrzód pyta się bohatera za co został zesłany do Górniczej Doliny, pytając się go czy on też za bardzo lubi zwierzęta? Bragus nazywa go dziwakiem i odchodzi. Później Wrzód i inni ludzie na zamku w Górniczej Dolinie giną podczas ataku zombie, cerberów i demonów. Bragus przysięga, że pomści śmierć wszystkich ludzi zabitych w trakcie ataku. Golden Mod Bezimienny może zamienić się z Wrzodem chatą Kyle'a, ktorą dostał od wcześniej wspomnianego kopacza, jednak bohater musi najpierw okłamać Wrzoda, że jego dotychczasowa chata jest przeklęta. Po usłyszeniu tego Wrzód przestraszy się i zgodzi się na przeprowadzkę do chaty Kyle'a. Returning Okazuje się, że Wrzód przeżył. Po upadku magicznej bariery chciał powrócić do Khorinis, ale orkowie opanowali Górniczą Dolinę, wskutek czego musiał on uciekać w góry na południu. Tam znalazł obozowisko z dwudziestoma skrzyniami magicznej rudy. Zamieszkał tam. Spotkał też zwierzę podobne do zębacza, jednak większe i bardziej przerażające (prawdopodobnie był to smoczy zębacz), które zadało mu cios, a to poskutkowało pojawieniem się blizny na jego lewym oku. Widząc Bezimiennego rozpoznaje go od razu i chce powspominać stare czasy, lecz bohater grozi mu pobiciem. Wrzód opowiada mu jak się tu znalazł. Gdy dowiaduje się o ekspedycji paladynów prosi bohatera o zaprowadzenie do zamku w Górniczej Dolinie, ale ten mówi, że to jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Sam idzie na zamek i powiadamia kapitana Garonda o tym. Wkrótce kilku rycerzy przybywa do obozowiska Wrzoda. Wrzód dziękuje Bezimiennemu za udzielenie pomocy i mówi, że woli zostać w swoim obozowisku, gdyż w Górniczej Dolinie jest bardzo dużo niebezpieczeństw i przez to nie może powrócić do Khorinis. Juran Jest ożywieńcem pilnującym jaskini, w której można znaleźć kamień ogniskujący. Jest nastawiony przyjaźnie do głównego bohatera i opowiada jak został nieumarłym: mówi, że podczas pobytu w Górniczej Dolinie polował na chrząszcze, dopóki nie zjawił się on (tą osobą był Bezimienny). Twierdzi, że Bezimienny chciał być dobrym przyjacielem, ale później postanowił pobić Wrzoda. Parę tygodni później były przyjaciel Wrzoda zaatakował Stary Obóz zabijając połowę jego mieszkańców. Wrzód uciekł i po pewnym czasie powrócił do Starego Obozu, ale wszystko płonęło i wszędzie byli orkowie. Jeden ze smoków z Khorinis złapał Wrzoda i porwał go, a potem rzucił na niego klątwę oraz rozkazał mu strzec mostu. Wrzód ostrzega bohatera, aby nie próbował go ukraść. Die Bedrohung Wrzód udaje się do Paranora i powiadamia go, że Elric chce się z nim widzieć. Jakiś czas później Dexter zleca Paranorowi zadanie polegające na znalezieniu Wrzoda i zabiciu go. Paranor znajduje go w jaskini niedaleko Obozu Bractwa Śniącego. Ten prosi go o darowanie mu życia, lecz główny bohater ignoruje to i zabija Wrzoda, a następnie informuje Dextera o tym, a zadanie zostaje wykonane. Zły Sen Gdy bohater teleportuje się donikąd, pojawia się w obozie koczowników i to zaraz na przeciwko Wrzoda. Ten jest niezmiernie uradowany widząc swego dawnego przyjaciela i opowiada mu dziwną historię o tym, jak się tu znalazł. Ponoć szedł sobie granicą bariery, nagle „trach” i znalazł się w tym dziwnym wymiarze. Quest Pack 4 Zostaje wspomniany podczas misji Odszukaj kandydata na gońca. Po znalezieniu wiadomości od druida, który zlecił misję okazuje się, że tym kandydatem był właśnie Wrzód. We wiadomości druid Porgan zwraca się do kandydata Mudzie z Górniczej Doliny, „Mud” to „Wrzód” w angielskiej wersji językowej. Podczas kolejnej rozmowy z Porganem, Bezimienny mówi druidowi: Znałem go dłużej niż ty, więc będę szczery… i tak byś za nim nie tęsknił. Wojna z Orkami Zostaje wspomniany przez głównego bohatera, podczas rozmowy z jednym z farmerów. Cytaty Wrzoda Zobacz tutaj. Ciekawostki * Wrzoda można zabić bez obawy, że ktokolwiek będzie miał to bohaterowi za złe. * Gdy w Gothic II: Noc Kruka gracz przywoła kodem Wrzoda, będzie się nazywał Błotniak-ożywieniec. Może to być błąd tłumaczy, ponieważ Mud oznacza w języku angielskim zarówno błoto jak i wrzód. Jednak tłumacze mogli jedynie nadać postaci zaimprowizowaną nazwę Wrzód, oznajmiając iż ten osobnik jest denerwujący jak przysłowiowy wrzód na tyłku. Kolejnym dowodem sugerującym, że ten potwór jest wcieleniem Wrzoda, jest fakt, iż po jego pokonaniu gracz otrzyma 0 punktów doświadczenia (ponieważ potwór ten ma 0 poziom, tak samo jak Wrzód) oraz znajdzie przy nim butelkę wody i 5 złotych monet, czyli te same przedmioty, które Wrzód ma w pierwszej części gry (z tą różnicą, że w Gothic zamiast złota ma 5 bryłek rudy). * W czwartym rozdziale Snaf i dwóch nieznanych z imienia kopaczy zabijają Wrzoda, ponieważ nie posiada gildii, dlatego przez członków Starego Obozu jest traktowany jako wróg (nie zobaczy się tego bez kodu kamery). * W modyfikacji Die Bedrohung (Zagrożenie) Wrzód ma na plecach napis kick me (ang. kopnij mnie). * Chociaż twierdzi, że bardzo lubi zwierzęta, w rzeczywistości ucieka przed większością z nich, z wyjątkiem chrząszcza. * Podobno Wrzód był wzorowany na prezenterze jednej ze stacji muzycznych, Nielsie Rufie. * Gdy bohater zmieni się w jakieś zwierzę, Wrzód zacznie go atakować. * Nikt o nim nie wspomina w Starym Obozie, nawet kiedy mówi że wstawi się za bohaterem. * W grze Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów, także stworzonej przez Piranha Bytes, można spotkać postać o nazwie Błotniak (Mud), który zachowuje się do niego bardzo podobnie. Jest to oczywiste nawiązanie do Wrzoda. * Wątek Wrzoda z modyfikacji Przeznaczenie pochodzi z niemieckiej modyfikacji Dunkle Magie. * W modyfikacji Podróżnik – Za liniami wroga kilka zombie w pobliżu opuszczonego domu zostało stworzonych na bazie jego skryptu z Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka. Mają taką samą twarz jak oraz takie same przedmioty jak on - butelkę wody, 5 sztuk złota (w tym przypadku rubli) i pałkę. * W modyfikacji Laer Gjoll – Horror na cmentarzu wielu wisielców ma identyczne twarze jak Wrzód. Również główny antagonista w tej modyfikacji – Opiekun ma model jego twarzy. * W submodzie do modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice – Dziewice Wyginęły – nosi skórzaną zbroję oraz potrafi zręcznie posługiwać się bronią, nie bojąc się zwierząt. Potrafi być przez to pomocny na początku gry. * W modyfikacji Velaya - Historia wojowniczki jeden ze szpiegów posiada model twarzy Wrzoda. * Jego pancerz w modyfikacji Przeznaczenie pochodzi z modyfikacji Diccuric. Tam występował pod nazwą Zbroja Baltara i nosił ją Berengar – przywódca buntowników. Kategoria:Easter eggi Kategoria:Postacie bez imienia Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic en:Mud